


Kidnapped

by mithrel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, Day Off, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s restless and Gabriel’s conniving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Sam’s restless. There’s no reason he should be…or, well, alright, there is. It’s been three months since the Apocalypse ended, and they haven’t hunted at all.

They’ve _settled down._

He’s still not quite sure how that happened. Crowley and Aziraphale had helped figure out how to kill Lucifer, and rather than going back to London afterwards they’d decided to stick around, since, as Crowley said, “After a few hundred years in the same place it gets boring.”

So Crowley had bought a house in Indiana, and somehow Dean, Sam and Cas had ended up living there too.

Aziraphale was working on building up his bookshop again. There was something about the Antichrist and comic books, Sam hadn’t caught it. Cas was helping him.

Crowley had filled the house with plants, forbidding anyone else to go near them.

Dean had put his foot down about Crowley’s presence in the Impala when he’d turned his copy of _Led Zeppelin II_ into a _Best of Queen_ tape. Crowley’d replaced it, but Dean was adamant.

Crowley and Aziraphale were blatantly obvious, for all that they claimed it was a “business arrangement,” and Dean and Cas weren’t much better. At some point Dean had finally pulled his head out of his ass, and the upshot was they only needed three of the five bedrooms.

Sam had brought up the possibility of hunting again at one point, since there were still things out there, and after the final battle there were even fewer hunters around than before.

Dean had shrugged. “There’s no rush. We’ve earned a break.”

A break is all well and good, but this feels permanent. Not to mention Sam feels like a fifth wheel.

He’s sitting on the porch, staring into the distance, when he hears, “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam whirls to see Gabriel sitting sideways in one of the patio chairs. “What are you doing here?” Gabriel had finally picked a side and helped them, but they hadn’t seen him since. Sam had had a vague idea he was helping Michael clean up Heaven.

Gabriel shrugs. “Quite an interesting little arrangement you’ve got here. Thought I’d take a closer look.”

Sam scowls. “Nothing to look at. Dean and Cas are together, and Crowley and Aziraphale are together.”

Gabriel smirks. “What’s the matter, Sammy? Jealous you don’t have an angel of your own?”

“Fuck off,” Sam growls.

“Jeez, touchy. You need to get out of the house.”

Sam snorts.

“I’m serious. You must be going stir-crazy.”

Sam refuses to admit he’s right. It’s insane. He was the one who wanted a normal life. Dean was the natural hunter. And now his brother is playing happy families while Sam’s chafing to put the place in his rearview mirror.

“Come on,” Gabriel says, clapping his hands. “I’m taking you out.”

Sam blinks. “What?”

“For your own mental health.”

“I can’t just up and leave!” Sam protests.

“Sure you can! Leave a note if you’re worried about it.”

“But–”

“You have three minutes to write a note to your brother and then we’re leaving.”

So Sam finds himself scribbling a note that says _Gone with Gabriel. Back soon_ and leaving it on the kitchen table. He knows that will be only slightly better than disappearing without explanation, and leaves his phone on, since he knows as soon as Dean gets the note he’s going to call him demanding to know what the hell is going on. “Where are we going?”

Gabriel grins. “You’ll see.”

Sam should be worried about that, and he is, a little, but when Gabriel snaps him to a boardwalk next to the ocean he forgets. “Where are we?” he asks, looking around. There are tables with umbrellas to shade them from the sun, and what look like shops further down. He can smell the sea, and hear the roaring of the waves. Seagulls wheel overhead, occasionally swooping down to investigate a wrapper on the ground.

“New Jersey. The Boardwalk, to be precise.”

Sam frowns. “You brought me to the Boardwalk? Why?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Why not? Birthplace of salt water taffy, best fudge in the country…”

Sam snorts. It figures Gabriel would only care about the candy.

“And the Ripley’s Believe it or Not Museum, the Atlantic City Historical Museum…” Gabriel continues slyly.

Sam sighs. “Fine, OK, you win.”

The first thing Gabriel does is drag him off to Steel’s Fudge and Candy. He orders a box of peanut butter fudge and they sit down at one of the tables to eat it.

“Why didn’t we get salt water taffy?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “You don’t want to get taffy there. You want Fralinger’s.”

And when he tries it later, Sam has to agree. He buys some taffy and fudge to bring home, considering sharing it with Dean if he behaves, and Gabriel zaps it to his room.

After that they go to the Ripley’s Believe it or Not Museum. Looking at the composite skeleton of the Jersey Devil, Sam’s glad that not all the creatures there are legends about actually exist.

“I need to get back. Dean will be freaking out.” Sam is actually wondering why his phone hasn’t shaken itself to pieces yet.

Gabriel pouts, but nods. “Fine. But if I get bored, I’m kidnapping you again!”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, OK.”

When Gabriel zaps him back the first thing Sam sees is Crowley lounging on the couch. “Where’s Dean?”

The demon shrugs. “Out somewhere. Said something about a car show, dragged Cas with him.”

“You didn’t go?”

“Nah. I got the only car I need.”

“But he was here when I left, and he must have read my note…”

“What, this?” Crowley holds it up. “I kept it. Knew Gabriel’d bring you back in one piece, and I didn’t feel like having my afternoon disrupted with him going apeshit.”

Sam relaxes. “Thanks.”

Crowley snorts. “Don’t thank me. Just protecting my own interests.”

“Yeah, sure.” If there’s such a thing as a superior motive, Crowley would never admit to having one.

Sam goes up to his room and looks around. He does feel better for having gotten out of the house for awhile. He’ll have to talk to Dean again soon about starting up hunting again, but for the moment he’s satisfied.


End file.
